une nouvelle chance pour une nouvelle vie
by crysnelle
Summary: Le futur à décliné, alors qu'à la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja l'avenir semblais si radieux, un grain de sable vient perturber les rouages. Un village dévasté, des vie arrachés, des destin envolé, et un ninja brisé. Naruto à bout de force décide alors d'en finir avec la vie mais Kyubi intervint. L'Uzumaki réussira t-il a recommençait une nouvelle vie ? Naruko/Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Comment tout ceci avait-il put arriver ? C'était-il laisser à ce point aveugler par ses sentiments ? Oui cela était fort probable. Ah Ah s'en était risible, lui que le considérer comme un héros comme un sauveur, celui qui avais mis fin à la quatrième grande guerre ninja en battant le légendaire Uchiwa Madara ce retrouver mis en échec aussi facilement.

Difficilement Naruto ouvris les yeux, il était allonger face contre terre, son champ de vision fortement réduis, et portant cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir le champ de ruine qu'était devenu Konoha. Le village n'existait plus, tout comme ses habitants. Utilisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait le blond réussis tant bien que mal à ce mettre en position assise. Un peu plus loin devant lui gisait le corps de Sakura, elle aussi avait était aveugle jusqu'au bout. A coté d'elle Kakashi tremper dans une marre de sang, le cœur perforer, il avais de quoi être fier, au final la seule véritable chose qu'il leurs avaient appris quand ils étaient jeunes les avaient indirectement conduit a leur perte, le travail d'équipe et la confiance en ses coéquipier. Une leçon qu'IL avait trop vite fait d'oublier. Tout autour de lui le reste de ses camarades reposer de ci delà, certain ce consumant dans les flammes qui se nourrissaient des restes du village, d'autre transperçaient comme l'était Kakashi et pour les moins chanceux comme Shikamaru des morceaux ce trouvaient dispersait dans les environs. IL n'avait vraiment pas fait de cadeau, réduisant tout à l'état de cendre, sans aucune pitié, et malgré tout Naruto n'avait pas réussis à trouver la force de le tuer. Lui pourtant de c'était pas gêné, lui infligeant de telle blessure que même Kyubi, épuisait par les derniers événements, ne pouvait soigné, le laissant en vie que par simple caprice, au plutôt pour la simple envie de le voir agonisait avant de mourir. Petit à petit il sentait sa vie s'écouler hors de son corps, et pourtant il était incapable de pleurer, toutes ses vie qui furent gâcher, perdu à tout jamais, tout cela pas sa seule faiblesse. Il ne pouvais pleurer mais il ressentait un grand vide a la place, plus rien n'avais d'importance, il n'avait plus d'amis, plus de rêve, plus de village, plus rien …. Naruto ramassa un kunai qui traînait a coté de lui, il avait l'embarra du choix étant donnée que le village en était recouvert, et le positionna prés de son cœur, bien décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

**- Attend Naruto. Dit Kyubi.**

Le blond se retrouva devant la cage du légendaire démon renard a neuf queux, celui-ci avais l'air fatiguée bien que toujours majestueux. Dans son regard, aussi étonnant soit-il, on pouvait y lire de la tristesse. Étonnant ? Non e mots était mal choisie, il est vrais qu'il y a quelques mois il aurait était surpris mais plus maintenant, Kyubi c'était révélé être fort agréable une fois que Naruto eu gagner sa confiance.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda l'Uzumaki d'une voix dénudé de toute émotion.

**- Je ne peux te laissez mourir ainsi.**

- Je n'ai plus rien Kurama ! Plus rien ….

**- Je ….**

- ….

**- je connais une technique qui pourrait t'intéresser.**

- Dit toujours mais j'en doute.

**- Je connais une technique de retour dans le temps.**

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle, Naruto regardant Kyubi avec des yeux rond, cherchant sur son visage la moindre trace de moquerie, étant sur que le renard se foutait de sa gueule, et pourtant il n'y trouva rien, il était on ne peu plus sérieux. Le blond respira un grand coup pour se calmer les idée avant de continué.

- Dit moi tout. Demanda l'Uzumaki.

**- Comme tu doit t-en douter ce genre de technique et plus qu'interdite, c'est donc pour une bonne raison, à savoir que les effets secondaires peuvent être assez dérangeant.**

- Et quel sont-il ?

Perte de mémoire sur tout ce que tu connaît du futur, tu aura juste l'impression que quelque chose d'important ce prépare mais sans savoir quoi, or quand on utilise se genre de technique c'est justement pour modifier le futur, c'est donc problématique, a et même moi j'aurais oublier. Le point positif c'est que tu te rappellera quand même venir du futur et tu conservera tes techniques.

- … Gardera t-on notre relation ou l'oublieront nous aussi ? Je veut dire que si on revint a une relation de guéguerre inutile sa ne sert à rien.

**- Je suis pas sur mais je pense qu'on devrait la garder, seul la mémoire événementielle est toucher.**

- Je vois ….

**- De plus tu te souviendra des informations accumuler jusqu'à maintenant .**

- ….

**- Je pense que c'est la seule solution Naruto, tu est en train en mourir, il y a pas d'autre solution alternative.**

- Oui tu a raison mais dans ton état tu sera incapable de lancer le jutsu.

**- Non ce jutsu est assez particulier, il a juste besoin de chakra au début, ensuite le chakra naturel de cette planète prendra le relais. J'aurais assez de chakra pour « initialisé » la technique en gros.**

- Je vois, commençons.

Naruto se mis dans la position du tailleur, ou plutôt dans une position qui rappeler celle du tailleur, et commença une série de signe et d'instruction que lui dictée Kyubi, lentement il se fit entourer par le chakra que Kyubi lui envoya puis très rapidement une autre puissance s'insinua en lui, beaucoup plus grande, beaucoup plus majestueuse, le chakra naturel. Mais celui-ci avais un niveau jamais vu pour le ninja, il était bien plus pur que celui qu'il utiliser pour le mode ermite. Quand le blond eu finit sa technique il disparut littéralement de ce monde.

Konoha quelque année plus tôt.

Un doux vent souffla sur pays du feu, arrachant un paisible soupir à un jeune ninja blond. Naruto se reposait a l'ombre d'un arbre, près d'un petit lac, il avait eu une dure journée, depuis quelques jours déjà il avait commençait des mission de rang D à l'aide de l'équipe 7. Aujourd'hui, avec Sasuke et Sakura il avait couru partout après Tora, le chat d'une riche dame de Konoha. Tranquillement, il regarda les nuages transité dans le ciel quand un véritable déluge tomba sur lui, seulement au lieu d'être de la pluie, se fut de l'énergie pur. Une colonne immense de chakra blanc transperçait le ciel et se fondait dans son corps, causant au passage de grande douleur en lui. Le phénomène sembla durer des heures pour le jeune ninja, et , quand enfin ce dernier prit fin, il ne put s'empêcher de tomber dans l'inconscience.

oOo

- Hokage-sama, vous avez vu ça ?

Sarutobi ne répondit pas, ce contentant de fixer du regard l'endroit ou la colonne de lumière avait frappé la terre quelque instant plus tôt, l'inquiétude déforma ses trais, bien que ce qu'il avais resentit n'avait rien de maléfique un tel déploiement de puissance si prés du village ne laissez présager rien de bon. L'homme qui avait gagner de surnom de « Professeur » poussa un profond soupir avant de se retourner vers les ninjas présent dans bureau, il était vraiment trop vieux pour tout ça.

- Préparez-vous, on va voir ce que c'était.

- Bien Hokage-sama, dire les cinq anbu.

OOo

Un mouvement perturba le calme de forêt, Naruto commençait à s'éveiller et ce sans un horrible mal de crane, ainsi qu'au reste du corps soit dit en passant. Lentement et difficilement il réussis à se remettre à se relevé et jeta un regard autour de lui, quand il aperçu la muraille intacte de Konoha un énorme sourire lui barra le visage sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il fini par établir une connexion mentale avec son renard préféré.

- On a réussis Kyubi, on est de retour dans le passée !

**- Ouais … Et merde, comme je m'y attendais je ne sais plus pourquoi on à fait ça …**

- c'est pas vraiment compliquer, quelque chose a du se passer à notre époque, quelque chose qu'on doit absolument éviter.

**- Oui mais savoir ce qu'on doit évité aurait était utile, dit Kyubi dans un soupir.**

- Il faut juste que l'on change ce futur, quel qu'il soit et peu importe les moyens mis en œuvre.

**- Hum … Je suis sur le point de me rappeler quelque chose mais quoi ? Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue.**

Naruto haussa les épaules avant de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui tomber sur la poitrine. Ce geste qui aurait pu passer pour anodin le figea pourtant sur place, remarquant, ou plutot constatant qu'il y avait un problème de taille : depuis quand avait-il les cheveux aussi long ? L'Uzumaki leva la main et la posa sur sa tête, seulement a la place de retrouver ses cheveux en épis comme à son habitude ces dernier était lisse, lentement il fit glissait sa main à l'arrière de sa tête puis sur son dos, tout cela pour s'apercevoir que ses cheveux s'arrêter à la naissance de ses reins.

**- Ah ! Je me souvient ! S'exclama le renard à neuf queux dans son esprit. Je t'ai transformer en fille grâce au surplus d'énergie naturel !**

- Tu as quoi !

Le jeune ninja se précipita en direction du petit lac à quelque pas de lui, arriver à sa hauteur il se mit à genoux pour observer son reflet dans l'eau. C'était lui sans être lui, il parvenait à se reconnaître mais son visage était beaucoup plus fin qu'auparavant, ses cheveux, toujours aussi blond, tomber en cascade autour de sa tête, achevant de peindre son nouveau visage, un visage bel et bien féminin. Le jeune homme ( ou plutôt femme) se releva, remarquant au passage que ses habits était légèrement trop grand pour lui.

- Pourquoi à tu fait ça ! Stupide renard ! Cria mentalement Naruto.

**- Eux …. Ba notre objectif c'est de modifier le futur non ? Alors j'ai du me dire que te changé en fille créerait un changement de base important ….**

- Quand bien même …

**- C'est toi qui a dit à n'importe quel prix non ?**

- Oui …. mais …

**- On à pas le temps pour çà, des ninjas arrivent.**

- Et …. ?

**- Et tu est un garçon qui vient de ce transformer en fille, tu crois leur dire quoi ? « Bonjour, c'est Naruto, je vient du futur et j'ai était transformer à cause de Kyubi .» Il vont t'interner en hôpital psychiatrique oui ?**

Naruto se raidit à cette remarque, se rendant compte de sa justesse, il avait quelque secondes pour trouver une solution or il n'avait jamais été un très bon comédien. Déjà Sarutobi apparaissait a l'orée de la forêt, avançant prudemment, entouré de ses cinq ninjas d'élite. Quand il aperçu le petit blond son visage se crispa en une mou indéchiffrable, de loin il n'avait pas pu constater le changement de genre du fils du Yondaime, mais visiblement le voir sur les lieux du phénomène énergétique le laissez perplexe. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour voir en détail la blonde, son visage pris un expression étonner qu'il ne fit pas mine de cacher.

- Que fait tu ici Naruto ? Demanda le troisième Hokage.

- Eh bien … C'est que ….

- Et quelle est cette apparence ?

- Heu … un ninja est apparu devant moi, il m'a lancé une technique bizarre qui m'a transformer comme ça et est reparti .

- Hum … Et si non tout va bien ? Tu n'a pas reçu d'autre dégâts ?

- Non, Kyubi m'a soigné.

- Bien.

Sarutobi fit un signe à ses hommes et ils repartirent tous en direction de Konoha, bien sur il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que Naruto lui mentait mais il ne voyait pas comment forcer le jeune blond à lui révélé la vérité de plus il n'avait une fois de plus rien sentie de maléfique dans les alentours. Par contre l'Uzumaki avait laissez filtré une information qui à ses yeux était suffisamment importante pour laissez de coté 'l'explosion' d'énergie de tout à l'heure. « Le Kyubi m'a soigné », il n'était pas sensé avoir prit contact avec le renard, cela laissez peut-être envisager une fuite du sceau, ce qui était fort inquiétant, quand à sa 'transformation' il ne savait pas trop quoi y penser et surtout ne savait pas comment c'était arriver, mais il avait d'autre problème plus important à réglé.

Naruto se retrouvant de nouveau seule décida à son tour de rentré chez elle. Pour passer inaperçu elle passa par les toit, même si elle allait devoir affronté le regard des autres demain elle voulais profiter de cette soiré de quiétude pour elle seule.

OOo

six heures, c'était l'heure à laquelle l'équipe sept avait rendez-vous sur le terrain numéro trois. Et pourtant seul deux membres de cette équipe étaient présent à l'heure, Sasuke qui était assis dans un coin et Sakura qui fulminé sur l'absence du blond et de leurs sensei. Elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait la présence à ses cotés du blond lui permettez de passer plus ou moins agréablement les heures d'attente. Un peu plus de trois heures plus plus tard Kakashi arriva en donnant, tout comme à son habitude, une excuse des plus bidon qui exaspéra la rose.

- Tien ? Naruto n'est pas là ?

- Je suis ici ! Répondit cette dernière depuis un arbre.

L'Uzumaki sauta de son arbre pour arriver devant le petit groupe, elle était arriver à l'heure mais ne voulant pas répéter ses explication, elle attendit discrètement l'arriver du sensei de la septième équipe de genin de Konoha. Les yeux des trois autres membres du groupe s'agrandir à la vue de la Naruto féminine, bien sur ils avaient déjà vu la blonde en mode sexy-jutsu mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyais en ayant leur age … et en portant des habits, bien que trop grand pour elle. La nouvelle fille leur aconta alors l'explication qu'elle avait mis au point avec Kyubi hier soir, c'était plus ou moins la même que celle donné à l'Hokage mais avec un peu plus de précision pour évité des questions génante.

- Donc tu est en train de me dire que tu est devenu une fille … définitivement ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Les réactions se firent pas prier pour arriver, tandis que la Haruno éclata de rire à s'en rouler par terre, l'Hatake lui regardait son élève d'un air dubitatif. Sasuke lui se contenta d'un rire légèrement hautain bien que le fond semblais sincère. Mais étant un Uchiwa pur souche il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une moquerie à la blonde.

- J'ai toujours su que tu était une petite fille.

- Sasuke teme !

- bon Sasuke, Sakura entraîner vous au taijutsu, Naruto avec moi.

Kakashi venait ainsi de mettre fin à une dispute qui aurait durait bien trop longtemps à son goût, de plus il devais voir quelque petite chose avec l'Uzumaki, maintenant qu'il était une fille tout aller changer, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto suivit Kakashi un peu à l'écart des deux autre membres de l'équipe sept, cette dernière fulminer littéralement, comme elle s'y attendait Sasuke c'était bien foutu d'elle mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu lui rétorquer la série d'insulte bien placé qu'elle avait trouvé en attendant son pervers de sensei. Finalement quand Kakashi finit par s'arrêter, la blonde, perdu dans ses pensées, se cogna contre son dos et tomba à la renverse.

Eh bien Naruto tu ne tiens plus debout ? Demanda épouvantail.

Humf ….

Bon si je t'ai amené à l'écart, c'est pour plusieurs raisons, la première et la moins importante : tu ne peux plus garder ton prénom étant donné que celui-ci est masculin, tu sais quoi choisir ?

Hum ….

**Et … La bonde ! **Appela le Kyubi mentalement.

De quoi le roux ? Répondit cette dernière avec énervement.

**Pas la peine de te triturer le cerveau de cette manière, de toute façon au vu de ton apparence n'importe qui te connaissant te reconnaîtra rapidement alors prend un nom ce rapprochant du tien.**

Pas bête ça …

Tu t'es décidé ? Insista l'argenté.

Oui, je vais prendre le nom de Naruko.

Hum …. Ba pourquoi pas, ensuite a tu réfléchie à la manière dont vont réagir les villageois ?

Les villageois ?

Oui, te voir être soudainement devenu une fille risque de pas leurs plaire et ils risquent d'être plus dur avec toi.

Pff un peu plus ou un peu moins.

J'essayerais d'organiser une mission dans un village voisin pour que tu puisses acheter de nouveaux habits. Ensuite dernier point tu vas te battre contre moi, il faut que tu te rendes compte de certain point important par toi-même. Continua Kakashi sans relevé le pessimisme dans la voix de Naruto.

Euh …. Si vous voulais.

Bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Naruko se mis néanmoins en position de défense, attendant le signal de départ de son pervers de sensei. Dès que celui-ci l'eut donné la blonde se jeta sur Kakashi, pourtant elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allais pas, elle sentait beaucoup moins de puissance dans ses bras quand elle frappa l'épouvantail. Elle comprit alors le but de ce combat et pourquoi Kakashi n'avait pas esquiver l'attaque, préférant la bloquer. Elle essaya alors toute les tactiques qu'elle avait mémoire mais aucune ne s'avéra fructueuse. De son côté l'argenté ne put qu'être étonné du nombre de stratégie que connaissait la blonde, finalement cette dernière cessa le combat, comprenant que cela ne menait strictement à rien, même en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de toucher Kakashi elle remarqua qu'elle ne parvenait à effectuer aucun de ses mouvements comme elle le voulait.

Tu as compris ? Demanda le Sensei.

Oui, le taijutsu est différant dans le corps d'une fille, il utilise beaucoup moins la force brute.

Je n'irais pas jusque-là, certaine kunoichi se sont fait grandement respecter pour leur force, comme la légendaire senin Tsunade, mais il est vrais qu'en temps normal une fille utilise un style plus gracieux, plus agile. Je pense que c'est un type de combat qui te conviendra bien mieux que celui de force brute maintenant, c'est dommage vu tous les tactiques que tu connaissais. Finit-il d'un dont accusateur.

J'ai travaillé beaucoup plus qu'on pourrait le penser à l'académie. Essaya Naruko.

On va dire que je te crois pour le moment, dit Kakashi. Tu ne devrais donc pas avoir de mal à apprendre les bases du Taijutsu féminin. Demande à Sakura de te les apprendre, en attendant retournons auprès des autres.

Alors la fillette tu t'es pris une belle déculotté ? Demanda Sasuke à peine Naruto eu-t-il fait quelque pas dans leur direction.

La ferme Sasuke, doit-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas fait beaucoup mieux que moi lors du test ? Et en plus j'ai un nom !

A est comment dois-je t'appeler ? Naruto la fille ?

Appelle-moi Naruko, baka !

Non mais oh elle à finit de prendre des grands airs la femmelette !

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la femmelette !

Les enfants ont ce calme ! Intervient Kakashi.

Bien qu'ils se calmèrent légèrement, leur dispute reprit quelques heures plus tard pendant l'entraînement, la transformation de Naruto en fille ne semblait pas avoir atténué leur rivalité, bien au contraire. Les exercices du matin terminer l'argenté se dirigea vers la tour de l'hokage pour demander une mission hors du village, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller loin, juste à un endroit où Naruko ne serait pas …. Haïe. Cette dernière était parti en direction de son restaurant préféré, sous les regards surprit et haineux des villageois, comme elle s'y attendait, seulement aucun d'entre eux ne fit le moindre mouvement violant à son égard. Après avoir expliqué la situation et après un fou rire monstrueux de Teuchi et de sa fille, Naruko put enfin manger les ramens qu'elle attendait tant. Seulement à la surprise du patron du restaurant la blonde ne manga que huit bols, au lieu de ses douze habituels, ce qui représenter une diminution d'un tiers de sa consommation.

Lorsque l'heure sonna Naruko repartit en direction du terrain d'entraînement ou ce trouver déjà le Uchiwa, la Haruno et à sa plus grande surprise le Hatake à l'heure. Ce dernier expliqua qu'aujourd'hui ils aller effectuer leur mission de rang D dans le village d'Utaka, à quelque kilomètre de Konoha.

Ils ne leurs fallu une trentaine de minutes pour arriver au dis village. Celui-ci était assez petit et avais une structure qui rappelais fortement celle du village ninja du pays du feu, et pourtant contre toute attente et à la plus grande surprise de la blonde, ici personnes ne lui lancés de regard de travers, personnes semblais le reconnaître, au pire on lui lancés des regards surpris, sûrement du à sa grande ressemblance avec le Yondaime.

La mission en elle-même était relativement simple, après c'était une simple mission de rang D, rien de bien méchant, le déménagement d'une maison, le jardinage pour une vieille dame … ils firent quatre mission ainsi, mission qui leurs prirent quand même trois heures. Naruko était exténué, bien sûr elle avait Kyubi qui lui redonné de l'énergie, mais la fatigue et la difficulté ressentit en effectuant de simple tache lui avait également fait comprendre qu'elle allait également devoir entraîner son endurance, cela lui faisait beaucoup de travail.

Après un jus de fruit pris dans un petit bar au centre du village, la blonde ce leva, il lui restait encore une mission personnel à menait, une mission qui à l'heure actuel était assez importante, pourtant une question vient se posait dans sa tête, aurait-elle assez d'argent pour s'acheter tout ce qu'elle avait besoin ? Elle avait entendu un nombre incroyable de fois Sakura se plaindre du prix des habits féminin quand elle le traînait de force dans les magasins à son époque, or un genin orphelin ne devait pas être particulièrement riche, de plus il n'avait pas pensait à regarder chez lui, se contentant de remettre ses habit de la veille. D'ailleurs en parlant de sa son habitats lui avait semblé étonnamment vide, bien sur son appartement avait TOUJOURS était vide, mais là il lui avait semblais inhabité. L'Uzumaki fouilla rapidement ses poches et trouva à sa grande surprise un bon paquet d'argent, bien sûr cela restait une quantité normal pour un enfant de douze ans, mais c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû avoir sur elle, une question de plus.

Suivit de la rose qui avait juste envie de faire les boutiques elles se mirent à faire le tour de la ville en recherche d'une boutique où elles pourraient trouver leurs bonheurs, tandis que Sakura s'arrêta devant la vitrine de plusieurs boutique de mode, Naruko elle cherchait une boutique ninja, elle n'avait pas le temps de vouloir se mettre aux tendances actuelle, et surtout elle n'avait aucune idée de ses dites tendance. Elle, elle voulait juste une tenue fonctionnelle qui ne la gênerait pas dans ses mouvements. La blonde s'arrêta finalement devant une boutique, du premier coup d'œil on remarquer que cette boutique n'était pas faite pour les jeunes filles civiles. Beaucoup plus sobre on remarquer en vitrine katana, épée et armes en tout genre, un magasin pour soldat, pour ninja. L'Uzumaki nécessita pas une seconde avant de rentré à l'intérieur, sous le soupir de la Haruno qui avait compris les « besoins » de Naruko.

Ayant demandé le rayon au commerçant, les deux jeunes filles allèrent faire leur emplette, mais l'ex garçon n'avais pas prévu que même pour les ninjas il y aurait t'en de choix pour les filles. Passant de rayon en rayon elle remarqua quelque petit morceau de tissu qui attira son attention, elle avait de toute façon décidé d'abandonné une tenue toute orange comme celle qu'elle avait sur le dos, d'une couleur beaucoup trop criarde et n'était pas optimisé pour les missions d'infiltration ou de discrétion, faisant d'elle une cible beaucoup trop facile. Après avoir fait un choix rapide elle se dirigea en direction de la cabine d'essayage. Elle dû faire plusieurs essai avant de trouver une tenue qui lui convenais. Finalement elle se décida pour un pantalon noir légèrement ouvert au niveau des chevilles surmonté d'une petite jupe de même couleur mais agrémenté de quelque motifs entre le tribal et le celte, jupe qui soit dit en passant avait presque était forcé par Sakura. Le haut lui était composé d'un T-shirt blanc par-dessus lequel était passé une cote de maille légère, le tout complété par un autre T-shirt moulant et à manche longue cette fois, de nouvelle fois de couleur ébène, dont deux tourbillon orange foncé ornée les épaules. Une fois ses habits choisie, elle se dirigea au rayon des armes, prenant au passage un nouveau set de kunai et de shuriken, elle ne savait certes pas d'où venait son argent mais si il était dans ses poches il devait très certainement lui appartenir, puis elle s'arrêta devant les sabres et autre armes longue. Vérifiant le prix de ses achats avec le montant total qu'elle possédé Naruko prit la décision de s'en acheté une, elle avait toujours trouver dommage son manque de savoir dans cette art qu'était le kenjutsu, or maintenant qu'elle était revenue en enfance au temps profité de cette occasion pour l'apprendre, après un peu de plus ou un peu de moins, la masse de travail qui l'attendait était de toute façon conséquente. Adjugeant d'un katana qui semblait être à sa taille elle le prix en main, surprit par son poids ce fut le vendeur qui intervint pour lui expliquer comment choisir la bonne arme. Prenant en coté ces conseils, elle fureta quelque minutes de plus dans le rayon, testant de ci delà la marchandise. L'Uzumaki aperçu finalement un katana qui lui plus beaucoup, de bonne taille cette fois elle le trouva également de bon poids, ni trop lourd, ni trop léger. La garde était d'un noir profond, parcouru de strille or magnifique, elle ne pouvait juger objectivement la lame ne s'y connaissant pas assez mais cette dernière semblait suffisamment robuste.

Quand enfin elle passa à la caisse le soleil commencés a décliné à l'horizon, et son portefeuille lui sembla bien vide, à la différence de ses bras qui eux était chargé de paquet, lentement elle reprit la direction du centre-ville quand la rose l'arrêta.

Eh Naruko, on n'a pas finis !

Bien sûr que si ! répondis cette dernière.

Non, et tu le sais très bien, il reste un magasin à faire. Contra la rose.

La blonde poussa un profond soupir, elle ne voulait pas y aller, pire que çà, elle ne voulait pas y penser. La simple idée de mettre un pied dans ce genre de boutique lui faisait froid dans le dos, et pourtant au vue du regard de la Haruno, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la suivre, sinon elle allait ce montré insupportable.

La boutique de lingerie, bien entendu comme tous les garçons Naruto avait à plus d'une reprise jetais un coup d'œil rêveur à la vitrine, mais entré à l'intérieur était un tout autre problème, ici rien ne lui semblais familier et la jeune fille osez a peine lever la tête du sol qui lui semblait bien intéressant. De plus les vendeuse ne se privait pas pour la regarder avec des yeux fortement intéresser, comprenant très certainement que c'était la première fois pour l'Uzumaki. Pour une fois Naruko fut fortement contente de la présence ses cotés de Sakura, celle-ci se sentait comme un poison dans l'eau, et avec l'argent qu'il restait à la blonde elle lui acheter quelques morceaux de lingerie qui, sans être trop chère était plutôt jolie, et surtout de couleur orange ! bien qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité, la rose insista pour prendre également des soutien gorges, expliquant à la blonde qu'elle comprendrait bien assez vite l'utilité d'en prendre maintenant.

Lorsque qu'elles rejoignirent le reste de leurs équipe a la terrasse du petit café où ils c'était donné rendez-vous la renarde comprit vite fait de regard de Sasuke que celui-ci en avait plus que marre de les attendre et qu'il n'attendait que ç de balancer une vacherie qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, Kakashi lui était à moitié endormis sur sa chaise, son bouquin pervers posait sur la table devant lui, apparemment il n'avait pas penser a en prendre plusieurs, une erreur qui ne ferait plus de sitôt.

Non mais sérieusement tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? tu es tellement petite que tu n'as trouvé aucun vêtements a ta taille c'est ça ?

Je ne suis pas petite ! Je fais presque la même taille que Sakura ! Rétorqua l'Uzumaki.

Oui, oui bon si mademoiselle Naruko à finie de s'amuser à nous faire patienté j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, je commence à avoir fin et je sais que m'a mère m'a préparé un bon repas ce soir. Continua le brun.

Naruko allait répondre quand les mots de l'Uchiwa percutèrent sa conscience. La « mère » de ce dernier lui avait préparé un repas … depuis quand avait-il une mère ? Le clan Uchiwa était censé être détruit, ne laissant Sasuke et Itachi pour seuls survivant ! Du moins dans le passé qu'il connaissait, or les mots du seul genin masculin semblait remettre en question ce passée.

Oui c'est une bonne idée, continua l'épouvantail. De plus je suppose que tu vas devoir avoir une longue discussion aves tes parents Naruko, ils ne doivent pas encore être au courant de ton … changement je suppose. Ils reviennent ce soir du palais du Daimyo non ?

Et voilà, maintenant c'était Kakashi qui s'amusait à détruire ses convictions à propos de son propre passée. Ses parent, eux qui auraient dû mourir suite à l'attaque de Kyubi était apparemment également en vie, ce qui paraissait totalement impossible.

**Il est fortement possible que le voyage dans le temps ai eu des conséquences plus grande que prévu sur le passée, je ne peux que supposée mais il est fort probable que comme un seul démon renard à neuf queux existe à travers l'espace-temps mon attaque sur Konoha n'est jamais eu lieu ici, car imagine si le Yondaime avait pour une raison ou une autre décidé de me seller dans un autre enfants que toi, on se serait retrouvé avec deux moi-même. **Intervint Kurama.

je crois que je peux comprendre.

**Et donc comme le Yondaime était toujours vivant il a pu éviter le massacre des Uchiwa, ou du moins le limité. Ça semble être la seule conclusion logique.**

Oui mais maintenant on a un problème, je n'ai jamais eu de parent, je ne vais jamais savoir comment me comportais avec eux, de plus je me demande comment il vont réagir de voir leur fils en fille.

**Ah merde. **Confirma le renard.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire.

j'annonce aussi (et cela ne va pas plaire a certain) que, bien que je l'avais prévu au départ cette fic ne sera peut-être pas un Naruko/Sasuke, oui peut-être car j'en suis pas sûr, j'ai eu une idée en écrivant ce chapitre, une idée que me plaie beaucoup et je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous n'auront aucun mal à la trouvés ^^

je remercie également Cheikh Tidiane pour m'avoir fait remarqué qu'il y avait une énorme erreur au niveau du scénario. J'ai corriger l'erreur principal et modifierais les quelque incohérence qu'il reste dans les jours a venir.

voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

* * *

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait Naruko se rendit compte qu'avec cette explication toutes les pièces du puzzle qui jusque maintenant était dispersé un peu partout s'emboiter sans aucun problème. Premièrement, si son habitat lui avait semblais si inhabité hier c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait vraiment y être, la mauvaise habitude des ninjas d'entré et de sortir par la fenêtre avait fait qu'elle était entré par effraction sans s'en rendre compte. Puise qu'elle avait ses parents encore en vie il était logique de pensait qu'elle vivait avec. Pareil pour son argent, elle devait très certainement avoir de l'argent de poche, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eue avant. Deuxièmement sa expliqué également le ton plus joueur de Sasuke, bien sûr ce dernier rester taciturne et moqueur au possible, mais avait remarqué qu'en plus il semblait s'amuser, chose qui était impensable dans le passée qu'elle connaissait où le brun était juste de mauvaise humeur quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent du temps. Pour finir la raison pour laquelle le Sandaime et Kakashi l'avait cru sans trop posait de question devenait également claire, après tout elle était la fille du Yondaime, être pris pour cible n'était pas vraiment extraordinaire. De plus elle ne devait pas avoir cette réputation d'enfant turbulent.

Le chemin jusqu'à Konoha ne laissa pas assez de temps à la blonde pour préparer une stratégie, bien trop rapidement à son goût ils passèrent la porte de Konoha pour pénétrer dans le village. Son équipe la laissa seule dans ses pensées sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, quand enfin elle émergea de son subconscient elle se rendit compte d'un point important, elle ne savait pas où elle habiter ! Jamais dans son passée elle n'avait prit la peine de se renseigné sur le lieu de vie de ses parents, après tout qu'elle importance ? Il avait fait sa vie, posséder un appartement décent, des amis … cette maison ne lui aurait rien apporté. Mais maintenant ce manque d'information lui posait problème, discrètement elle essaya de recueillir des informations, mais cela n'était pas simple, après tout pourquoi les villageois iraient parler du manoir Namikaze ? Finalement au gré de ses déambulations elle arriva dans une partie du village qu'il ne connaissait pas, remplie de villa avec de grand jardin. Naruko alla de villa en villa, cherchant avec une mince lueur d'espoir la maison de Namikaze. Il lui fallu plus d'une demi-heure avant d'enfin trouver le bon manoir, et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire c'est qu'il était grand. Après avoir passé avec appréhension le portail elle se dirigea vers l'entré de la maison qui se trouvait bien plus en retrait.

Quand il rentra dans la maison il sentie tout de suite une douce atmosphère familial, il y avait dans cette maison une aura qui vous mettez tout de suite à l'aise. Cherchant ses parents il regarda dans se qu'il semblait être le salon, puis la salle à manger, la cuisine quand enfin il vit un éclat jaune dans le jardin de dernière. Ses parents étaient en train de s'entrainé dans le jardin, ce qui lui attira un petit sourire, à peine rentré ses parents pensé à s'entrainer. Elle sorti au moment ou ils arrêtèrent leur petit combat. Quand elle vit son père son émois prit le dessus, elle se sentait beaucoup plus émotive depuis qu'elle était devenu une fille et ses larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Les deux autres personnes présentes remarquèrent la jeune fille, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Papa. dit-elle d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

La réaction de la rousse la prit alors au dépourvu, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi cette dernière venait d'assené un coup de poing monumental à Minato, l'envoyant voler contre un arbre, qui au passage ce brisa en deux. D'un bond elle le rejoignit, l'empoignant par le col elle secoua le pauvre ninja déjà sonné dans tous les sens.

- Comment à tu osé ! Rugit-elle.

D'un geste elle l'envoyer rencontré le sol, plusieurs mettre plus loin. Minato se releva avec difficulté, complètement désorienté, quand enfin il eu reprit ses esprits se fut pour voir sa femme avancer vers lui d'un pas lent, dangereusement menaçante. Elle avait autour d'elle une aura meurtrière qui ce voyait à vue d'œil, de couleur rouge. Son surnom prenait alors tout son sens, Hanabero la sanglante. Elle ré-attrapa l'éclair jaune le remit au sol, s'asseyant sur lui.

- Je t'assure que je ne comprends pas ! essaya Minato.

- C'est de sa faute c'est ça ? c'est de la faute de se stupide pervers ! Cria Kushina sans écouté son mari.

- Sa faute ? Ah Jiraiya !

- Je vais le tuer ! je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es osé me trompé, ça ne serait jamais arrivé avant. Si seulement tu n'étais pas partie avec lui.

- Mais je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien !

- Pas la peine de nier ! Elle est aussi blonde que toi, il faudrait être aveugle pour dire que ce n'est pas ta fille ! c'était avec qui ? je la connais ?

- Mais je ne t'ai pas trompé !

- Alors comment tu explique sa présence !

Naruko était devenue mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure de la tirade de sa mère, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aller réagir comme ça et maintenant c'était elle qui ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle était gêné que son père ce soit prit une volée à cause d'elle, surtout que comme il disait, il était innocent. Ses parents continuèrent de se disputé comme sa pendant plusieurs minutes sans que la blonde n'ose dire quoi que soit. Finalement elle avança et entoura de ses bras celui de ça mère qui s'apprêté à s'abattre une fois de plus sur la pauvre joue rouge de son père. Kushina eu un sourire gêné avant de ce levé.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à assisté à ça. Dit maladroitement la rousse.

Naruko la voix bloquée par l'émotion, ne pût que faire un signe de tête négatif, sentant ses larmes monté. Kushina pris alors la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle commençait à ressentir de l'affection pour la jeune fille, après tout elle avait un fils du même âge, et surtout la blonde n'y pouvait rien. Cette fois si Naruko ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues, un tremblement ébranla son corps. Se méprenant sur l'origine des larmes de la jeune fille, la femme du Hokage resserra son étreinte, caressant ses cheveux de la main. Seulement la blonde n'était pas terrifié comme le pensé la rousse, pas plus qu'elle n'avait peur de se faire rejeter, enfin peut-être un peu pour le dernier point, mais surtout elle était heureuse, devant elle se dessiner la famille qu'elle avait toujours rêvé, et sentir, en réel cette fois, la chaleur de sa mère la ramener à l'état de simple enfant.

- Je … je suis désolé. Dit Naruko dans un sanglot.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tout et de la faute du pervers derrière moi. Essaya de la rassuré Kushina.

- Non …. Je voulais dire, c'est moi, Naruto !

La femme du Hokage se figea d'un coup, totalement surprise et écouta Naruko pendant que celle-ci lui raconté toute l'histoire, du moins la version officiel. Après avoir repris la jeune fille pour lui apporter un soutien émotionnel, la rousse se tourna vers son marie.

- Je suis désolé chérie, il semblerait que tu n'aies vraiment rien fait. Dit Kushina sans aucune once d'excuse dans la voix.

Minato poussa un soupir sans rien dire avant de se relevé et d'épousseté sa tenue, après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de sa nouvelle fille et lui avoir fait un sourire solaire, il se dirigea, perdu dans ses pensées, vers sa maison. Cette histoire l'inquiète beaucoup, bien sûr il ne remettait pas en question les dires de sa fille, mais cela voulait dire qu'un ninja était parvenu à l'attaqué sans que personne ne le remarque, il allait devoir revoir le plan de sécurité de Konoha.

Le lendemain matin, alors que l'horloge sonna cinq heure Naruko sorti de chez elle pour ce dirigeait vers un terrain d'entrainement qu'elle savait inutilisé, elle avait emprunté chez elle, dans la bibliothèque familial, plusieurs livres qui parlait de chose et d'autre, elle avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, sa soirée c'était passer bien mieux que prévu, ses parent ayant mis ses larmes ainsi que sa gêne sur le dos de sa transformation. Elle voyais malgré tout un autre point où elle devait s'entrainé, à savoir le contrôle de ses émotions. Arrivé sur place elle fit d'une centaine de clones d'ombres, vingt d'entre eux devraient réapprendre les bases selon le livre : Le taijutsu chez les kunoichi, vingt autre eux faisaient des exercices d'assouplissement et de souplesse. Les vingt suivant se mirent à courir tout autour du terrain avec des poids, puis vint les vingt qui s'entrainer au contrôle du chakra, pour finir les derniers s'entrainer au maniement du sabre selon le livre : le kenjutsu, art et apprentissage.

oOo

Itachi poussa un bâillement non dissimuler, il avait horreur de ce genre de mission, surveiller les rues de Konoha était habituellement donné au anbu de bas rang, pas à l'élite comme lui, seulement il manquer de monde cette nuit et il c'était retrouvé sur cette mission. Il était six heure quand enfin elle se termina et le jeune Uchiwa se dirigea alors vers son terrain d'entrainement secret, il avait besoin de faire un peu d'exercice physique avant d'aller dormir, car bien que tourner en rond dans Konoha l'avait fatigué, c'était pus une fatigue mental que physique. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua que le lieu qu'il utilisé depuis des années sans que personne ne le trouve se trouvait aujourd'hui utilisé par une armée de tête blonde. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de clone d'ombre, et une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Peu de personne pensé à s'entrainer de cette manière et maintenant qu'il en avait trouvé une il n'aller pas la laissez filler comme çà. Après avoir observé la jeune fille cinq minutes de plus, l'anbu pris la direction du palais du hokage. Arrivé à destination il toqua à la porte, se demandant s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Mais quand il entendit Minato lui dire d'entré il ne put retenir son excitation. Ouvrant en grand la porte Itachi trouva son supérieur la tête dans les mains, semblant essayer de calmer une migraine.

- Que veux-tu Itachi ?

- Je voudrais vous demanda si je peux prendre un apprenti.

- Un apprenti ?

Le blond ne comprenait pas ou le brun voulait en venir, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il essayer de revoir le plan de défense de Konoha et rien n'aller comme il voulait, lui affligeant au passage un terrible mal de crane. Essayant de rassembler quelque neurones qui resté intacte il essaye de comprendre. Il ne pouvait demander de genin était donnée que cela faisait à peine quelque semaine que les nouveaux avaient était promu. Alors quoi ?

- Je voudrais un apprenti anbu. Précisa l'Uchiwa.

- Toi, tu veux un apprenti anbu ? Alors que tu as refusé tous ceux que je t'ai présenté jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'elle est le nom de cette personne ? Demanda Minato curieux.

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle est blonde et dois avoir une douzaine d'année, d'ailleurs elle vous ressemble un peu maintenant que j'y pense.

Le Namikaze se reprit la tête dans les mains, il fallait que la seule personne qui intéresse Itachi soit sa fille, Naruko. Comme si il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de problème à penser avec elle. Depuis hier il était assez distant avec la blonde et il voyait bien de cela de plaisait pas à sa femme, mais le problème est qu'il avait toujours élevé un fils, il ne savait pas du tout comment ce comporté maintenant que c'était devenue une fille. Et maintenant Itachi voulait en faire une anbu.

- C'est normal qu'elle me ressemble vu que c'est ma fille, je te passe les détails pour le moment mais Naruto est devenue comme ça, Sasuke ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non il a dû oublier, enfin je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup ses dernier temps.

- Enfin il est interdit de faire passer quelqu'un dans les anbu avant ses quinze ans tu le sais bien Itachi.

- Oui mais si il on fait une exception pour moi qui était du clan Uchiwa je ne voie pas pourquoi le conseil n'en ferait pas une pour votre fille, je suis même sûr qu'ils en seraient ravie.

- Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis. Ronchonna le quatrième. Ça ne risque pas empiété sur ton travail ?

- Je continuais de travailler à temps plein ne vous inquiété pas.

- Ok, ok. Soupira Minato. Puis-je te demander pourquoi Naruko ?

- Car elle est le type de ninja que je recherche, elle a fait une armée de clone pour s'entrainé, elle est déterminé à progresser, et elle a le talent pour. Sincèrement je ne serais pas capable d'enseigné à un ninja basique, mais si c'est à un génie c'est différant, et s'en ai une !

- Bien, laisse-moi y réfléchir cinq minutes.

Les méninges de l'hokage se mirent à tourna à plein régime, ça ne lui plaisait pas de laissé sa fille rentré dans les anbu si jeune, pas plus que ça ne lui avait plus de laisser y rentré Itachi au même âge, bien que lui était déjà juunin. Mais d'un certain coté ce qu'on y apprenait pourrais être utile à Naruko à se défendre, bien que d'un autre coté c'était aussi çà qui le dérangé, il ne voulait pas voir sa fille perdre son innocence en apprenant a tué si jeune. Mais …. . Pendant plusieurs minutes il pesa le pour et le contre et arriva à une conclusion. Il savait qu'il allait le regretté bien plus tard, tout comme ce coir quand il aurait à annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme. Un frisson le parcourra rien que d'y penser.

- Bien, je suis d'accord mais à une condition. Annonça-t-il finalement.

- … . Laissa coulé Itachi en attendant la dite condition.

- Je vais envoyer son équipe sur une mission de rang C, tu vas discrètement les suivre, sans jamais intervenir, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, et tu vas bien observer ma fille, ses actions, ses réactions, tout ce que tu peux observer. Ensuite si tu penses toujours qu'elle fera l'affaire alors tu pourras la prendre comme apprenti, cela te semble-t-il correct ?

- Oui Hokage-sama.

- Bien.

Itachi sorti par la fenêtre tandis qu'il demanda à sa secrétaire d'appeler Kakashi, la journée promettait d'être bien longue, et il était que six heure et demi.


	4. Chapter 4

na: merci beaucoup pour tout tes commentaire

* * *

Kakashi se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement de son équipe, il venait de se faire convoqué par son ancien sensei, et avait apprit que Naruto aller subir un test pour entré dans l'anbu, il la trouvé un peu jeune mais quand il réfléchi il se rendit compte que lui et Itachi avaient cette âge quand eux même y retrièrent. Quand il arriva à destination il vit qu'il avait trois heures de retard et que ses élèves étaient loin d'être contant.

- Vous êtes en retard Kakashi-sensei ! Cria la rose.

- Je suis désolé, mais on à une mission, et vous serez contant il s'agit d'une mission de rang C !

- Vraiment ? demanda Naruko surprise.

- Oui aller on n'y va, le hokage nous attend depuis une heure.

Dans son bureau Minato soupira, il avait quitté son élève à dix heures, lui donnant rendez-vous avec son équipe une demi heure plus tard, un délai qui était plus que facile à respecté. Or il était onze heures trente, et il n'était toujours pas là. Quand enfin trois coup sec retentir sur sa porte il ne put s'empêche de pousser une exclamation de joie.

- Entrer !

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le ninja argenté et ses trois élèves, dont en dernier sa fille. Il lui lança un regard triste à la dérobé, il aurait voulu pouvoir empêché çà. Naruko ne remarqua pas se regard, mais par contre elle sentie que la pièce était remplie d'une aura triste.

- Bien, je suppose que vous être déjà au courant, commença Minato. Mais j'ai décidé de vous accordé le droit de faire une mission de rang C, un charpentier du pays de l'eau nous à demandé une protection le temps qu'il finisse la construction de son pont. Vous pouvez entrer Tazuna.

Une forte odeur d'alcool empesta l'air de la salle, un veille homme venait d'y rentré. Titubant il jeta un regard noir au trois enfants présent, semblant estimé que leur utilité pour cette mission ne valait pas grand-chose.

- C'est cette bande de bras cassé qui est sensé me protégé ? Non mais vous rigolé hokage-sama ! ils vont se faire tué au premier virage ! Comment voulez-vous qu'ils me protègent !

- Nous somme trois genin parmi les meilleurs de notre génération, de plus nous somme accompagné du légendaire copieur Hatake Kakashi, vous pensez vraiment que nous somme incapable de remplir une simple mission de rang C ? Ou alors il y a quelque chose que vous nous cacher ? Demanda Naruko.

L'atmosphère se refroidit brusquement, et de la sueur commencée à perler aux tempes du client, l'aura meurtrière que dégagea la blonde faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle ne prenait pas cette mission à la légère.

- Pourquoi dit tu cela Naruko ? Demanda l'épouvantail curieux par rapport au raisonnement du blond.

- Hum …. Juste comme ça.

- Et comment tu sais que je suis connu comme étant le légendaire copieur ?

- Je me suis juste quelque peu renseigné sur vous, et papa et une bonne source de connaissance. Essaya la blonde en espérant qu'elle en avait réellement parlé avec lui.

- Tu étais sensé ne pas le dire ! S'exclama l'éclair jaune.

- Sensei ….

L'ambiance se réchauffa légèrement, la mine de Kakashi et de Minato était assez grotesque pour le coup. Finalement même Tazuna prit par à la rigolade. Après avoir réglé quelque petit problème de paperasse, ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous devant les portes de Konoha pour dans trentes minutes. Après s'être préparé en emportant armes, parchemin explosif, parchemin vierge et un livre sur la théorie du fuinjutsu, encore un point à apprendre.

Ils ne furent partis que depuis quelques minutes quand Naruko remarque un point qui lui parût suspect, une flaque d'eau se trouva là, en plein milieu du chemin, alors qu'il n'avait pas plus depuis des jours ! Discrètement elle sorti un kunai, se préparant à l'attaque qu'elle sentait imminente. Perché dans un arbre et ayant dissimulé son chakra Itachi lâcha un sourire, plus il la regardé plus il s'apercevait qu'elle était génial, même son frère qu'il avait pourtant pas mal entrainé n'avait pas fait attention à la flaque, mais Naruko si.

L'attaque fut rapide et brève, lorsque que Kakashi passa à côté de la flaque deux ninjas en sortirent et, à l'aide de leur chaine, coupèrent Kakashi en deux. Sakura se mis alors immédiatement devant le client tandis que la blonde immobilisé les deux ninjas en figeant leur chaine, à l'aide du kunai préparé, contre un arbre. Ensuite avec l'aide de Sasuke ils enchainèrent un mouvement de taijutsu qui mit leurs deux adversaires au tapis. Le combat en lui-même avait pris moins d'un minute et quand Kakashi sorti de l'arbre dans lequel il était caché il ne put que féliciter ses élèves. Il comprenait un peu mieux les raisons qui poussait Itachi à vouloir faire rentrer Naruko dans les anbu, des trois elle avait était la plus prompt à réagir, elle était déjà en mouvement alors même qu'il n'avait pas effectué sa permutation.

Itachi, toujours caché était en train d'analyser le comportement de la blonde. D'un point de vue stratégique elle avait été remarquable, en quelques instants elle avait remarqué que la chaine qui était le point fort de son ennemie était aussi son point faible. De ce fait elle l'avait utilisé pour les immobilisé. Ensuite elle avait remarquablement effectué ses mouvements de taijutsu, la par contre il y avait encore des point à travailler, mais considérant qu'elle n'était une fille que depuis quelque temps cela pouvais être compréhensible. Mais ainsi il commençait en entre apercevoir le programme d'entrainement qu'il aller lui préparer. Il n'avait pas put évaluer son niveau de ninjutsu étant donné que la jeune fille n'en avait pas utilisé, il n'était même pas sur qu'il en connaissait. Pareil pour le genjutsu.

- Très bon travail les enfants, Sakura bon reflexe de protéger devant le client, Naruko très bonne analyse, et bon travail d'équipe avec Sasuke. Annonça l'argenté.

- Mais vous êtes mort ! S'exclama Tazuna choqué.

- Technique de substitution. Expliqua la rose.

Sasuke lui était énervé, il avait bien vu que la Namikaze avait été plus rapide que lui, alors qu'il n'avait eu que le temps de se lancé sur leurs ennemie, elle avait le temps de les immobilisés avant. Elle n'avait même pas était surprise par l'attaque alors que lui ne l'avait vue venir. Il pensait être le meilleur genin, et il le pensait toujours, mais cette aperçu des capacités de la blonde le laissez perplexe, bien entendu en temps que fille du hokage il savait qu'elle avait un bon niveau, mais la elle pouvait presque se tenir au même niveau que lui, enfin d'après ses récente déduction. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il était loin de la vérité.

Kakashi partie « interrogé » les deux prisonniers, espérant ainsi apprendre qu'elle raison avait motivé cette attaque alors que la mission étant de rang C aucune attaque de ninja ne devrais avoir lieu. Quand il revint, après avoir appris que la cible était bien leur client, son équipe put voir qu'il avait un visage grave.

- Vous nous avez menti Tazuna-san. Si il y à des ninjas après vous je ne puis me permettre de continué cette mission, elle passe au rang B minimum, je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir rentré au village. Annonça l'épouvantail.

- Je pense que nous ne devrions pas prendre de décision hâtive Kakashi sensei. Contra Naruko.

- Il n'y a aucune décision hâtive, vous n'êtes pas prêt pour une telle mission.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, après votre simple présence rend cette mission faisable, de plus je pense que comme nous venons de le prouver nous somme suffisamment prêt pour affronté des ninjas. Mais plus que ça penchons nous sur les avantages de cette mission pour Konoha, nous savons que pour le moment le pays des vagues ne pouvant faire autrement demande presque toute ses missions au pays de l'eau. Or si la construction d'un pont les reliant à la terre venait à voir le jour, il se tournerait plus vers Konoha, ce qui signifie plus de mission et donc plus d'argent pour Konoha, à mon avis cette mission devint alors plus importante que nous le pensons au premier abord. Ce qui m'intéresse plus en revanche ce sont les raisons qui ont poussé Tazuna-san à faire passer cette demande pour un rang C alors que cela risqué de fortement compromettre çà réussite.

Avoir ainsi un genin qui s'appuyer sur des notions de géopolitique étonna plus d'une personne, en particulier un ninja caché dans un arbre, l'apprentissage de la politique était certes un point que l'on apprenait en étant anbu, était donné que les actions d'un anbu pouvait avoir de grave répercutions pour le pays, il devait donc savoir faire la part des choses et choisir ses actions en conséquence. Mais on apprenait çà qu'en montant en grade, les anbus en bas de la hiérarchie n'avaient en général pas de telle décision à prendre. Décidément Itachi ne pouvais qu'apprécier d'avantage cette petite.

- Je peux savoir où tu à appris à te servir de la géopolitique comme çà ? ne put s'empêché de demanda Kakashi.

- Mon père est hokage, à force de l'entendre parler sa m'a permit de comprendre beaucoup de chose, de plus si je veux prendre sa relève cela devenait nécessaire, et même si c'est un fainéant de première catégorie, Shikamaru est très intelligent, parler avec lui aide beaucoup.

- Je vois. Bon Tazuna-san ?

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir mentie, mais même en collectant des fonds dans tout le village je n'ai pas plus réunir plus d'argent que pour demandé une mission de rang C, Gato, le milliardaire, à mis la main sur le commerce maritime dans son intégralité, notre village est tellement pauvre que nous arrivons à peine à nous nourrir trois fois par jour. C'est pour cela que je construis un pont, ainsi nous pourrons enfin nous affranchir de Gato, mais je suppose que vous vous en douté sa ne lui plaie pas beaucoup.

- Donc en plus des intérêts géopolitique on à des intérêts humanitaire. On ne peut plus refuser cette mission n'est-ce pas Kakashi-sensei ?

- Si tout le monde est d'accord je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Soupira l'argenté.

Tout les regards ce tournèrent vers les deux membres restant de l'équipe, Sasuke donna son accord sans aucun problème, si Naruko avait le courage d'y aller alors lui aussi. Sakura elle fut plus réticente, elle avait peur de ce qu'ils pourraient rencontrer si elle accepté, seulement comprenant que le sort d'un village et peut-être même d'un pays reposait sur sa décision elle ne put d'accepté. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de regret plus tard.

Leurs nouvelles motivations gravé dans leurs têtes ils se remirent en route, la frontière du pays du feu ce trouvait encore à plus d'un jour de marche et ils étaient assez pressé de d'y arrivé. Tazuna les accompagné, son regard plein de gratitude se posa sur la blonde, sans qui la poursuite de cette aventure n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

oOo

Le soleil venait de ce couché sur Konoha quand l'hokage rentra enfin chez lui, il n'était pas pressé loin de là. En passant devant la boutique des Yamanaka il pensa à acheter des fleurs, avec un peu de chance ces dernières aller lui assuré la vie sauve, avec un peu de chance …. Quand il passa la porte d'entrée il put remarquer que sa femme était au salon. Prenant une grande inspiration pour ce donné contenance et se décidé à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- Bonjour chérie, comment va tu ? Demanda Minato en cachant les fleurs derrières son dos.

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien, regarde ce que je t'apporte ! continua ce dernier en offrant ses fleurs.

- Qu'a tu as te faire pardonné ?

BAM, cela commencer fort mal, si ça femme partait avec comme idée en tête qu'il faisait çà pour se faire pardonné quelque chose il était foutu, même si c'était la vérité, il fallait de toute urgence qu'il lui face changé d'idée.

- Rien du tout pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Hum …. Intuition féminine.

Connerie d'intuition féminine, ne put s'empêché de pensé l'éclair jaune, il était fait comme un rat, maintenant qu'il en était arrivé là il ne lui rester plus qu'à lui dire la vérité, une vérité qui aller lui faire bien mal.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste Naruko qui va bientôt rentré dans les anbus, rien de bien dramatique, tu …..

Le Yondaime n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, le point de sa 'douce' femme venais de l'envoyer voler à travers une fenêtre qui heureusement ce trouvé ouverte, si il y a une point qui était bien avec Kushina c'est qu'au moins elle savait bien visée. Sonnée il entendit pus qu'il ne vie la rousse s'accroupir à ses côtés.

- Tu as une explication à me donner avant que je ne te tabasse pour avoir osé envoyer ma pauvre petite fille chez les anbus ?

Minato sourit bien malgré lui, depuis que Naruto était devenue une fille il avait remarqué que si lui ne savait pas comment agir avec elle ce n'était pas le cas de sa femme, cette dernière en était presque ravie et avait son instinct maternelle qui le montré bien, pas touche à sa fille. Jamais elle n'aurait réagie aussi violement si Naruko avait toujours sa virilité, elle aurait était en colère c'est sûr, il se s'en aurait pris une aussi, mais il aurait évité le passage où il se faisait tabasser. Une mère peut devenir effrayante dès qu'on touche à sa fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle sera avec Itachi pas avec Kakashi. Dit l'hokage en espérant que sa mini blague détende un peu l'atmosphère.

- Encore heureux que tu ne la mettes pas avec ce pervers ! elle l'a déjà comme sensei c'est bien plus que suffisant ! Râla sa femme.

- Elle pourra apprendre à s'y défendre, ainsi si elle se fait attaquée comme la dernière fois elle pourra faire face. Essaya le blond.

- Elle apprendra surtout à tuer ! A tu la moindre idée du poids qu'il doit penser sur un enfant de cet âge alors qu'il doit tuer pour la première fois ?

- C'est Itachi qui me l'a demandé Kushina, il ne l'aurait jamais fait si il la savait incapable de tenir émotionnellement.

- Et quand pense le conseil ? il n'y a pas une limite d'âge normalement ? Demanda la rousse en se relevant.

- Tu parles ils en pleureraient presque de joie. Ronchonna le quatrième.

- Je te prévins Minato, si je voie le moindre changement psychique et émotionnel chez Naruko je te le ferais regretter toute ta vie. Annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant. Et merci pour les fleurs.

Le Yondaime poussa un profond soupir, il était en vie, du moins pour le moment, maintenant tout reposer sur fille, il ne doutait pas de ses capacité à passer le petit test qu'elle était en train de faire, par contre il espéré vraiment qu'elle était aussi forte qu'il venait de l'affirmé à sa femme.


	5. Chapter 5

Il fallut encore deux jours à l'équipe sept avant d'arriver sur les côtes du pays du feu. La nuit commencer à tomber à l'horizon, si-bien que Kakashi décida de passer la nuit dans un hôtel. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent à Mykara, petite ville portuaire du pays du feu. D'architecture occidental, comme la majorité des villes de hi no kuni, Mykara avait su s'enrichir grâce au commerce maritime qu'elle entretenait et Nami ainsi que le pays de l'eau. Seulement alors qu'ils pensaient trouver facilement un bateau, personne ne voulurent les conduire à Nami.

Avec la fuite de Tasuna, Gato avait décidé de bloqué les échange maritime avec le pays du feu. Empêchant ainsi le charpentier de retourner dans son pays et de finir le pont qui le gêner tant. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, l'équipe sept décida de se séparé en deux équipe, Sakura et Sasuke protéger le client, tandis que Kakashi et Naruko allez rechercher des informations dans des endroits un peu plus … malfamé.

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir avec vous ? Demanda la blonde après avoir tourné dans une ruelle sombre.

- Tu n'es pas contente d'être venu avec moi ?

- Si, mais ça ne vous ressemble pas, il aurait était plus logique de penser que vous m'aurais laissez surveiller le client avec Sasuke et Sakura. Ici on ne sait pas sur quoi on va tomber, dans le pire des cas je risque juste d'être un poids. Donc je ne comprends pas.

- Bonne analyse, dit l'argenté. Mais tu es une kunoichi, il y a peu de chance que tu sois un poids contre de simple bandits.

- …

- Prends juste ça comme une sorte d'entrainement. _Entrainement pour anbu. Finit-il mentalement._

- Hum ….

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'ils rechercher et n'eurent pas vraiment de problème pour négocier un transport, des passeurs faisant illégalement la route si on les payait suffisamment. Malgré tout, Naruko en tira un enseignement, elle avait appris où trouver les bonne personne, et surtout de qu'elle manière les convaincre « pacifiquement ».

Le lendemain matin marque le départ pour Nami, à bords d'une embarcation ou ils furent les seules occupantes, hormis le marin. Rapidement la brume les entoura et après plus d'une heure de navigation ils aperçurent le pont.

- il est immense ! Commenta Naruko.

- C'est sur que vu comment tu est petite ça doit te sembler grand. Attaqua Sasuke.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- La ferme !

- Oh … aurais-je blesser ton cœur de petite fille ?

Naruko lui tira la langue, surprenant ainsi le brun par cette attitude purement féminine. Bien-sur il voyais de ses propre yeux son son ami, anciennement garçon, était une fille en apparence, pourtant, mis a par les pique qu'il s'amusait à lui envoyer, intérieurement il la voyait toujours comme un homme. Or il commençait à comprendre que même au niveau psychologique, son amie commencer à penser et à réagir de manière féminine. Et cela le choquer légèrement, car la vue qu'il avait d'elle changer elle aussi. Une légère chaleur lui monta jusque dans les joue, alors qu'il détourna la tête de quelques degrés.

Sakura elle, regarda la scène légèrement étonné, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'Uchiwa réagir de cette façon. Après avoir regardé la blonde quelques secondes un fin sourire vint éclairé ses lèvres. Oui, Naruko aller très certainement devenir une rival, très puissante en plus, mais malgré tout elle voulait ce rapprocher d'elle, devenir plus proche, d'une manière différente que son amitié avec Ino. Car oui, bien qu'elles se disputer souvent, elle considérer toujours la Yamanaka comme son amie, simplement que leur amitié avec bien un chemin quelque peu différant.

La Namikaze continua de regarder le pont avec insistance, quelque chose dans cette mission la déranger, et ce depuis qu'elle avait vu le client. Elle avait d'abord penser que cela venait du fait que Tazuna leur mentait, mais malgré qu'ils avaient découvert la vérité, ce sentiment persistait. Pire encore il avait augmentait depuis qu'ils avaient vue le pont.

Quelque chose allez ce passer, elle en était sur, tellement sur qu'elle ne doutait pas du faite que se sentiment venait de son ancienne vie, de sa première existence. Mais malheureusement ses souvenirs événementielle ayant était perdu, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allez ce passer, et cela la dérangeait fortement.

Il ne fut plus que quelques minutes avant de pouvoir mettre le pied à terre, toujours dans un brouillard épais. La bateau n'attendis pas, à peine la dernière personne descendit qu'il reparti au large.

- Eh bien, ça promet. Dis la blonde en regardant disparaître le bateau.

- Le pays à mauvaise réputation depuis l'arrivé de Gato, personne ne prendrait le risque de s'attarder ici, surtout en ayant fait passer illégalement quelqu'un.

L'équipe sept se mit en marche, tandis que le brouillard continuait à épaissir, les sens de Naruko au égaie, soudain elle entendit une voix résonnait dans sa tête, entendant quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis un moment.

**- Je sens un aura meurtrière Naruko, fais attention.**

- Je la sens aussi. Je comprends pas, même si Gato est riche tu ne trouves pas qu'il va trop loin.

**- Beaucoup d'hommes ne sont motivés que par l'argent, pour eux tuer une ou cent personne ne représente rien du moment qu'ils peuvent en retirer du profils, la perversion humaine est sans limite.**

- …

**- Si tu veux mon avis, prépare-toi à voir bien pire.**

Soudain ses sens s'alarmèrent, un danger était proche, une sensation de mort se rependant dans tout son corps. Elle entendit à peine Kakashi crier « Coucher-vous! » que déjà elle sautait sur la rose et le brun, les plaquant contre le sol, l'Hatake faisant de même pour le client. Une épée géante passa a quelques centimètres de leurs têtes, avant de s'enfoncer dans un arbre. Un ninja apparut sur la lame de l'arme.

- Hatake Kakashi, le ninja copieur, pas étonnant que les frères démon n'ont pas réussis leur mission.

- Tu te trompe, ce sont mes élèves qui les ont battu.

- Tes élèves, ce ne sont que des enfants incapable de tuer.

- Je te connais, dit Naruko attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. Zabuza Momoshi, déserteur de Kiri, l'un des sept épéiste.

- Je suis impressionner, dit le déserteur sans vraiment le pensé, mais vois-tu, moi à ton âge, j'avais déjà du sang sur les main, l'examen genin auquel on participé consister en un combat à mort entre deux étudiant, ainsi tu pouvais te retrouver a devoir tuer ton meilleur ami avec qui tu avais passé toute ton enfance.

- Oui, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Kiri est surnommé le village de la brune sanglante, l'autre raison principal étant la purge des clans. Mais je sais autre chose, Zabuza Momoshi, lors de l'année ou tu as passer l'examen, il n'y as eu qu'un seul promut, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as tuer tout les participants.

Zabuza regarda Naruko droit dans les yeux, cette petite était impressionnante dans un sens, elle réussissait à soutenir son regard or, il était bien placé pour savoir que son regard était froid. Elle était différente, alors que les deux autres étaient figés, elle semblant presque tranquille, elle en avait dans le ventre c'est sûr.

Mais la réalité était tout autre, la tranquillité qu'elle semblait afficher n'était qu'apparente, à l'intérieur la jeune fille réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas un problème de force qu'il y avait, Kakashi était suffisamment fort pour le battre, mais c'était bien eux. A cause des trois genin et du client Naruko savait que l'argenté était désavantager, devant les protéger. De ce faite elle essayait de trouver une solution, mais rien de lui ne vint à l'esprit.

Le shinobi ennemie disparue alors dans un nuage de brume, ne laissant transparaitre aucune trace. La tension était plus que palpable, lorsque soudain sa voix arriva jusqu'à leur oreille.

- Huit possibilités... Le pharynx, la colonne vertébrale, l'artère pulmonaire, le foie, la jugulaire, la clavicule, les reins et le cœur. Alors... par quoi je commence ?

Le sang de Naruko se glaça quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, s'apprêtant a tuer leur client. D'un geste rapide elle prit un kunai avec de sauter a la rencontre de l'épée qui descendait inévitablement vers la gorge de Tazuna. Si elle avait réagie ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus tard, le charpentait giserait dans une mare de sang. A la place la blonde réussis à dévié l'épée, malheureusement le nukenin était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, et surtout elle n'avait plus aucune prise au sol, ainsi emportant par l'élan de l'épée, Naruko se retrouva violement projeter contre un arbre.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que Kakashi apparaisse derrière le déserteur de Kiri, lui tranchant la gorge. Le corps de Zabuza se transforma alors en eau, éclaboussant son adversaire. Rapidement le corps de Kakashi eu le même destin, montrant par la même occasion que lui-aussi savait utiliser la technique des clones d'eau.

Lorsque la Namikaze ré-ouvrit les yeux, se remettant de son choc, elle fut surprise de voir Kakashi avec son bandeau relever, montrant très clairement qui posséder un sharingan, et vue l'expression indéchiffrable inscrite sur le visage du dernier membre des Uchiwa encore présent à Konoha, il semblait qu'il n'était pas au courant. Mais ce qui dans histoire l'étonna le plus c'est que elle, elle le savait, elle était bin sur surprise de voir son sensei l'utiliser, mais elle n'était pas étonné du fait qu'il posséder cet œil. Encore une fois les « modalités » de son voyage temporel était assez bizarre, elle avait plein de connaissance acquise lors de son ancienne vie, sur un large panel de personne, elle avait aussi pas mal de technique en tête qu'elle se savait plus ou moins capable d'utiliser, bien qu'elle manquer encore de contrôle pour le chakra, mais elle ne parvenait pas a savoir comment aller finir ce combat.

En se replaçant au côté de son équipe, elle vit avec horreur son sensei poser les pieds sur la surface du lac qui était en face d'eux. Leur ennemie étant de type suiton il s'agissait d'une grave erreur, crainte qui furent confirmé quand elle vit Kakashi se faire emprisonner dans une sphère d'eau.

- Suiton : technique de la prison aqueuse. Déclara calmement le nukenin.

- Merde ….. Fuyez les enfants ! dépêcher vous !

Naruko regarda autour d'elle sentant plusieurs présences. Il y avait quatre clones les entourant. A toute vitesse la bonde analysa la situation, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, était très mauvaise. Les clones empêcher toute fuite, dès qu'il aurait fait un pas en direction d'une sortie les clones leur tomberait dessus, et leur sensei, lui, était immobiliser par la technique de leur adversaire. Soudain la Namikaze remarqua quelque chose de pas normal. Zabuza garder sa main en contact avec la paroi aqueuse de sa technique. Regardant ensuite Sasuke elle eut une idée.

- Sasuke, murmura la blonde juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

- Tu t'y connais en shuriken fuma ?

- Oui, assez pourquoi ?

Naruko lui exposa alors son plan pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, tout en lui donnant discrètement le fameux shuriken. Elle vit le nukenin refaire un clone, en face d'eux, sans doute pour les intimidé, mais tout cela rentré dans la marge d'erreur de son plan.

- Vous attendait quoi ! Fuyez ! Cria Kakashi.

- On ne peut pas, notre meilleur chance est de vous libéré. Expliqua Naruko.

- Oh ! et vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ? Demanda Zabuza.

- On verra.

La blonde utilisa à ce moment sa technique du multiclonage supra, créant ainsi une cinquantaine de clones. Cinq d'entre eux se mirent entre la route du clone de Zabuza et les genin, avant d'exploser, créant ainsi un nuage de fumer assez conséquent.

Quarante clone se lancèrent à l'attaque des clones du ninja de l'eau, à dix contre un il avait de grande chance de réussir à les battre. Quant aux cinq dernier il s'attaquer au clone restant, qui lui était sur la route de leur objectif.

Sortant sans prévenir du nuage de fumer les clones de Naruko se mirent à enchainer les mouvements de taijutsu, mais son corps de fille fraichement acquit ne lui permettait pas de prendre l'avantage, il fallait qu'elle en finisse au plus vite. Un des clones de la blonde pris un peu de distance, avant d'enchainer quelque signe.

- Fuuton : technique de l'épée de vent !

D'un geste de la main Naruko envoya une lame de vent sur son adversaire, qui, à son contact explosa dans une gerbe d'eau, rapidement suivit pas les cinq clones, recréant un nuage de fumer. Zabuza ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit sifflement, comparant involontaire la blonde avec son apprenti. Il se mit sur ses gardes, s'attendant à voir quelque chose sorti du nuage. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à éviter le shuriken fuma qui fonça sur ses jambes en sautant légèrement, sa main toujours au contact de sa technique.

Par contre quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit dernière lui une petite explosion, il se retourna in-extremis pour voir arriver sur lui un nouveau shuriken fuma, lançais par la jeune qui, il ne savait comment, c'était retrouver dans son dos. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de faire un bond sur le côté, pour éviter que son bras ne se fasse tranché par l'arme. De son côté Naruko avais un petit sourire, ayant sciemment attaqué son bras pour libéré Kakashi.

Toujours perché dans un arbre, Itachi eu un sourire appréciateur, le plan de sa futur protéger avait certes quelques failles, principalement du fait qu'elle ne devait pas être sûr que la technique de Zabuza nécessitait un contact, mais il était néanmoins bien au-delà de ses espérances, comme il le pensait la petite avait un très grand potentiel.

- Saleté de gamine ! cria le nukenin énervé de s'être fait piéger.

D'un bond, ayant pris appui sur l'eau le ninja déserteur se dirigea sur Naruko, toujours dans les airs, bien décidé à lui faire payer cette affronts, surtout que la genin garder un petit sourire qui attisa encore plus la colère de ce dernier. Seulement un Kunai vient entraver la route de son épée. L'argenter venait d'apparaitre entre le nukenin et son élève.

- Maintenant de je suis libéré, je ne te laisserait pas touché à mes apprenti. Déclara Kakashi.

Le combat entre les deux ninjas de rang supérieur repris de plus belle, Kakashi copiant tout ce que son adversaire faisait, au plus grand désarroi de ce dernier. Essayant d'en finirent Zabuza lança la technique du dragon aqueux. Copier une nouvelle fois par le Hatake les deux dragons se neutralisèrent dans une grande explosion d'eau, tandis que les deux Ninja prenais leur distance. Zabuza recommença rapidement une nouvelle série de signe, mais il fût déstabiliser par son adversaire quand il remarqua que ce dernier effectué les signes plus vite que lui.

- Suiton : technique de la grande cataracte ! Annonça l'argenté.

Un immense jet 'eau ravagea tout sur son passage, envoyant le déserteur du pays de l'eau percuteur férocement un arbre, le faisant tombé dans l'inconscience. Alors que Kakashi s'apprêter a lui donné le coup final, plusieurs senbon se plantèrent dans le cou de sa cible, le tuant sur le coup.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, ninja de Konoha, je vous ai laisser faire tout le boulot et je me permet de vous voler la vedette, mais c'est à Kiri de s'occuper de ses déserteur si possible, et là justement, ça l'était. Dit un ninja portant un masque en apparaissant devant lui.

- Je vois, dit Kakashi vérifiant quand même que Zabuza était bien mort.

- Je vais ramener le corps à Kiri, a moins que vous y trouvais une objection, mais à ce moment nous risquons de devenir ennemis.

- Nullement, vous pouvez y aller. Répondit l'argenté.

Quelques secondes seulement après que le ninja ai disparut le professeur de l'équipe sept tomba dans les pomme, inquiétant fortement ses élèves. Rapidement Naruko vérifia son pouls et constata avec soulagement qu'il battait encore.

- il est juste évanoui, déclara-t-elle. Tazuna y a t-il un endroits ou nous pourrions nous reposer ?

- Ma maison n'est pas loin.

- Très bien allons-y.

- Depuis quand c'est toi ui donne les ordres Naruko ? demanda Sasuke énervé.

- Ah ? parce que monsieur à une meilleure idée ? tu préfères peut-être qu'on reste ici à découverts attendant tranquillement que des ninjas de Gato viennent nous tuer ?

- Non mais ….

- Alors tu la boucle et tu nous suis.

L'Uchiwa ne dit rien, fulminant, il ne pouvait par répondre, il n'y avait rien à répondre, il le savait très bien. Mais bien que Naruko était sa meilleur amie il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui parle sur ce ton, encore moins qu'elle lui donne des ordres, quand bien même elle avait raison. Pourtant il se calma bien vite, quand tout son clan avait était exterminé, sa mère et son frère avait mit un point d'honneur à lui faire comprendre qu'appartenir au Uchiwa ne le rendait pas tout puissant, il devait faire attention à son orgueil, il le savait. Aider par Naruko ils hissèrent Kakashi sur leurs épaules, prenant la direction que Tazuna indiquait. +


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde, j'aurais du le faire avant mais à chaque fois je suis tellement pressée de sortir le chapitre que je l'oublie. Alors je vous remercie vraiment de tout les commentaires que vous me laissez, cela me fais énormément plaisir et me motive à écrire.

Excuser moi si je suis longue mais en se moment, certain le savent surement, mais on est en période d'examen. Mais je ferrais de mon mieux pour en pas vous faire trop attendre.

Encore Merci.

* * *

Guider par Tazuna, le petit groupe arriva rapidement à la maison du charpentier, évitant le centre-ville pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ils déposèrent leur sensei sur un lit avant de se regrouper dans la salle à manger où ils firent la connaissance de Tsunami, la fille du veille homme. Naruko trouva la jeune fille tout à fait charmante et s'entendit très bien avec elle. La soirée passa rapidement, et Sakura fut la première à aller se coucher. Sasuke lui était dehors, assit dans l'herbe, et éclairé de dos par la lumière provenant du salon. Naruko poussa un petit soupir, elle allait devoir s'expliquer pour ne pas laissez la situation s'envenimer.

La blonde alla s'assoir aux côtés du brun, sans un mot, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Elle ne savait pas par où commençait, il y avait temps à dire, et d'un certain côté si peu. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, les yeux perdus dans le néant de la nuit un léger vent ébouriffant leurs cheveux, le silence en guise de parole. Finalement la blonde opta pour une approche simple, mais qui permettrait au moins d'amorcer la conversation.

- Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te parlais comme ça.

- Non tu avais raison, on était en danger là-bas, j'aurais dû y réfléchir au lieu de juste pensait à qui était le chef. S'expliqua Sasuke.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, laissant une blonde stupéfaite et un brun pensif. Naruko n'en revenais pas, Sasuke avait avoué avoir tort, ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche, et la Namikaze ne parvenais pas à comprendre un tel revirement de situation. Pour elle l'Uchiwa était quelqu'un de fortement narcissique, qui pensait avoir toujours raison, alors pourquoi, oh grand pourquoi il se mettait à se la jouer cool en avouer ses torts ? Cette simple question resta sans réponse dans l'esprit de la Kunoichi. Du côté de Sasuke ce n'était pas vraiment mieux. Bien sûr il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, il avait passé tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison à y penser, se traitant d'idiot qui aurait pu mettre leurs vies en danger. Mais de là à le dire aussi clairement à la blonde, il y avait un monde. Cela risquait de détruire en un instant toute son image, il devait répliquer et vite.

- Enfin, j'étais arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que toi, tu aurais dû nous demander avant de décidé toute seule, tu n'es pas la chef après tout !

- Il fallait agir vite, soupira la jeune fille.

- Cela ne te donne pas le droit de décidé comme ça, et être la fille de l'hokage n'y change rien.

- Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans ! Râla Naruko.

- … .

Seul le silence lui répondit, encore et toujours lui. La Namikaze était perdu, le brun changeait de caractère comme de chemise, quelque instant auparavant il était tout gentil, avouant ses tort, et maintenant il reprenait une attitude égocentriste. Elle n'arrivait plus à le suivre et poussa un profond soupir qui témoigner de son abandon à comprendre.

Le brun se retourna vers elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux, faisant ainsi s'empourpré la blonde. Sasuke lui-même ne comprenait plus ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était supérieur à elle, que c'était plus le plus fort, que c'est lui le chef, que c'était lui qui dominé … . Dominé quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il le voulait, et après quelques réflexion il comprit, du moins en partie, c'était elle qu'il voulait dominer. Il avait toujours apprécié sa rivalité avec le fils de l'hokage, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais depuis que ce dernier était devenue une fille c'était différant et il le sentait bien. Lentement son visage se rapprocha de celui de son amie.

Naruko se figea, ne sachant plus comment réagir, devait-elle repousser le brun sachant qu'il se vexerait et qu'il serait ingérable pendant les prochains jours ou le laissait faire alors qu'elle n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments … si sentiment il y avait ? La main de l'Uchiwa se posa sur la sienne. Une goutte de sueur glacée coula sur la tempe de la Namikaze qui le regardait s'avancer de plus en plus. La blonde se mit à prier tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de faire quelque chose, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle sentie ses joues s'enflammer tandis que le souffle du brun arriva jusqu'à son visage. D'apparence presque impassible elle cogitait pourtant énormément, et ce ne fut que lorsque leurs lèvres étaient à deux doigt de se toucher que la providence divine lui vint en aide. Un grand bruit s'éleva dans les airs, cassant le silence qui y avait élu domicile et faisant sursauter les deux ninjas qui tournèrent rapidement leur tête vers l'origine du son. Ils ne virent rien de particulier mais l'ambiance du moment était brisée et Sasuke se leva pour rejoindre la maison, laissant Naruko seule.

Dans sa chambre Sakura serra son poing contre elle en fermant les yeux, une larme unique coula de son œil droit. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène, et malgré elle son corps avait réagi tout seul, tapant avec force le mur en face d'elle. Bie sûr cela avait réussis à séparer les deux jeunes gens, mais un sentiment de culpabilité avait pris assaut d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre entre eux, même si cela lui faisait mal, et pourtant elle venait de faire le contraire. Un sentiment de jalousie qu'elle arrivait difficilement à contrôler se heurter avec force au sentiment d'amitié qu'elle voulait avoir pour la blonde.

De son côté Naruko avait fini par se lever, mais elle préféra s'enfoncer dans la forêt aux alentour plutôt que de rentrer dans la bâtisse. Elle avait un besoin cruel et urgent de réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Principalement à celui qui venait de se passer, Pour elle est était encore un garçon, du moins mentalement même si elle avait de plus en plus de mal à faire la différence. Mais visiblement, pour Sasuke, il n'en était pas de même, il l'a voyait comme une fille, ou du moins commencer à la voir comme ça, et cela l'effrayer un peu.

**- Suis simplement ton instinct, les femmes sont plutôt douées pour ça, elles appellent ça l'intuition féminine. **Lui dit le renard.

- Je ne suis pas une femme.

**- Biologiquement parlant si, après si tu veux je peux te faire un dessin pour t'expliquer les différences entre homme et femme.**

- Je crois que je vais m'en passer, répondit la blonde.

- … .

- De toute façon je crois qu'on à mieux à penser non boule de poil ?

**- Ah ? Et quoi donc boucle d'or ?**

Naruko sourit, elle aimait de plus en plus ses altercations avec Kyubi, ses dernières étaient divertissante et distrayante. Mais quelque chose la perturber depuis son altercation avec le nukenin. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, peut-être la fameuse intuition féminine dont parlait le renard.

- Cette absence de mémoire événementiel est vraiment énervante, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il va se passer quelque chose mais pas moyen de savoir quoi, et de ce fait je ne peux pas m'y préparer.

**- Tu as qu'à faire en sorte d'être prête pour la plupart des situations, et pour cela rien de tel que l'entrainement. De plus l'autre imbécile dormant tu pourras y aller franc jeu.**

La Namikaze hocha la tête et entreprit de trouver une petite clairière ou elle pourrait s'entrainer tranquillement, une fois que cela fut fait elle se défoula durant toute la nuit et ce jusqu'au petit matin, quand elle ressentit une présence entrée dans la clairière. Ce retournant elle put découvrir une magnifique jeune fille, un panier à la main, semblant chercher des plantes autour d'elle. Elle avait de long cheveux noir et une peau de porcelaine. Lentement Naruko s'approcha d'elle, mais sans cacher sa présence, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

- Bonjour, dit l'intruse.

- Bonjour, répondit Naruko. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une jeune fille se promener si tôt dans la forêt, cela pourrait être dangereux.

- Je sais me défendre, rigola d'une voix douce la personne en face de la blonde. Mais ne vous y méprenais pas, je suis un homme et non une femme. Par contre vous, vous semblez être une véritable femme, alors je vous retourne votre remarque, cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous.

- Je sais aussi me défendre, ne sais-t-on jamais qui on pourrait rencontrer. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Haku, et vous ?

- Naruko. Vous cueillez des herbes médicinales ?

- Oui, mon maitre est blesser, et je voudrais si possible le soigner, expliqua Haku.

- Cela vous dérangerait-il si je regarder ? Avoir des connaissance en médecine peut toujours être utile.

- Bien sûr.

Pendant plusieurs heures la jeune fille écouta les explications sur tel ou tel plante et les effets qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Elle but avec avidité toutes informations qu'elle reçut, essayant de trouver d'autre application que celle qu'on lui disait, lorsque quelque chose pouvait guérir, il pouvait aussi tuer, vie et mort n'était séparer que d'un pas.

- Je te remercie, annonça la Namikaze.

- Mais de rien, je dois te laissez, moi maitre doit m'attendre.

- Pas de problème, je vais y allez aussi.

- Au revoir.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna, et quand il fut assez loin pour ne pas être entendu il ajouta tout bas : ' La prochaine fois que l'on se rencontrera nous seront malheureusement ennemie, mais je suis heureux de t'avoir connu malgré tout, Naruko.' Puis il disparut à travers la forêt.

Naruko, elle, rentra à la maison de Tazuna, où Sasuke l'attendait, et vue sa tête, il semblait d'extrême mauvaise humeur. La jeune fille poussa un soupir, et remarqua Sakura au côté du brun, cette dernière semblait inquiète, et Naruko se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être du laissez un mot avant de partir, mais il était trop tard maintenant.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda sèchement l'Uchiwa.

- Cela ne te regarda en rien, Kakashi-Sensei est levé ?

- Où étais-tu ? Insista Sasuke.

- Quelque part, maintenant tu vas répondre à ma question où tu n'es capable de ne prononcer qu'une phrase au réveil ?

Sans prévenir Sasuke gifla violemment Naruko, tandis que Sakura ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. La Namikaze, choquer de ce geste resta plusieurs instants sans bouger, ne sachant que dire, ne parvenant même plus à penser. Puis elle releva la tête, jetant un regard noir a l'Uchiwa.

- Quand je te pose une question tu réponds. Argumenta ce dernier.

Naruko sentie une colère sourde monter en elle, elle n'arrivait plus à cerner les sautes d'humeur du brun. Hier encore il avait montré quelque signe de gentillesse, et aujourd'hui il était plus odieux que jamais. Mais le fait de se faire gifler restait en travers de sa gorge, aussi loin que remonter ses souvenirs, personne ne l'avait jamais fait alors le fait que c'était Sasuke qui le face le premier et pour des raisons aussi stupide n'énerver au plus haut point.

- Tu vois Sasuke, si tu avais sorti une raison valable je n'aurais peut-être rien dit, mais depuis quand j'ai des compte à te rendre ? Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué hier, je ne suis pas la chef, mais cela vaut aussi pour toi comprit ? Alors tu vas te calmer rapidement et faire dégonfler ton égo rapidement.

- En l'absence de Kakashi je suis le seule homme de l'équipe. Contra celui-ci.

- Et alors ? tu veux une médaille ? Demanda Naruko sarcastique.

- Et alors cela fait de moi le chef.

- Ah ah ah ah ah, la bonne blague, tu seras le chef le jour où tu seras prendre des décisions cohérant sans laissée tes sentiments prendre le dessus, et à ce que je voie ce n'est pas demain la veille, grandit un peu Sasuke.

- Arrête de me prendre de haut, ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille de l'Hokage qu'il faut te croire tout permis ! Râla le brun.

- Non mais tu t'écoutes un peu la ? C'est toi qui te crois tout permis, être membre du clan Uchiwa ne te rend pas tout puissant, ce sont des ninjas comme les autres, leur pupille ne font que leur donnés un avantage, pas l'invincibilité.

- Les Uchiwa sont les meilleurs, ce n'est que de la jalousie.

- Oui … Tu as raison, … C'est les meilleurs …. Ils n'ont jamais perdu … continua Naruko sarcastiquement.

Elle savait que cette discussion était futile, mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle savait que si elle ne décharger pas un peu cela risquait de compromettre son efficacité lors de la mission, or elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre son équipe en danger, même Sasuke. C'est pour ça qu'elle essayer tant bien que mal de se contrôler, sinon elle aurait balancer une technique bien cinglante du genre : 'Tellement puissant qu'aucun Uchiwa n'est jamais devenu Hokage'.

- Bon, écoute Sasuke, on va en rester là, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire mumuse avec toi, n'oublie pas que notre mission n'est pas finit, temps que le pont n'est pas finit protéger le client doit rester notre priorité absolu. On ne sait pas quand Gato relancera une attaque, si Tazuna meurt ce sera un échec pour nous, et cela déshonorera la feuille, et quand on apprendra qu'un Uchiwa était dans l'équipe, ils perdront aussi la face, tu comprends ça au moins ? Je ne suis pas en état de protéger le client, mais dans cette équipe, si on ne compte pas l'épouvantail du dors on est trois, donc toi et Sakura allez avec le client pour le protéger. On échangera les rôles cette après-midi.

- L'épouvantail. Ricana Sakura.

- Désolé c'est sortie tout seul, répondit Naruko avec un sourire.

Les deux filles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire tandis que Sasuke ruminait tour seul. Après avoir donnée quelque explication a Sakura pour protéger le client, cette dernière semblais avoir accepter la blonde comme chef, la Namikaze partie en direction de la maison et monta dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la rose, saluant au passage Tsunami qui lui proposa un petit déjeuner qu'elle refusa. Elle eut le loisir de s'endormir avec pour berceuse un grand renard roux qui s'amusait a invertir plusieurs menace de mort plus ou moins réaliste envers le clan Uchiwa. Bien malgré elle, elle dû admettre que certaine de ses menaces était très tentante. Lentement le sommeil commença à la gagné, il c'était passer beaucoup de chose depuis son dernier repos, beaucoup trop de chose, et elle espérer qu'une paire d'heure de sommeil allez lut permettre de tout remettre en place. Morphée arriva, invitant la blonde à le rejoindre dans le royaume des rêves, tandis qu'un étage en dessous d'elle, un ninja aux cheveux argenté en sortait.


End file.
